


The Last Wizard

by FilomeneHara



Series: Crossover Queen brain children. [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen, Wizard Izuku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 22:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13727286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FilomeneHara/pseuds/FilomeneHara
Summary: Midoriya Izuku thought he was Quirkless. So completely not special that he was special. Until he walked into a deserted discarding district and met the ghost of Hermione Granger. Now it is time to take the step and begin his journey to be the first wizard superhero





	The Last Wizard

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there. This is just a random Idea I had. If people like it, leave a comment and I will continue it.

Midoriya Izuku was born quirkless. A step back in the evolutionary chain. No one knew why or how he was born to two quirked parents still possessing a vestigial toe joint, but here he was. People would look at him with pity or scorn, but there was a silver lining to being born without. It allowed him to be born with magic. 

No one really took note of any of his accidental magic. Usually believing it to be a result of someone else’s quirk or their imagination. When he was diagnosed quirkless and he began to be bullied his magic turned inward to protect him and any outward signs of magic disappeared. 

When he was 11 years old, walking home from school he’d taken notice of an old run down building squished in between the modern housing of the area. It looked as though it had never been touched In years and Izuku had to wonder why there building hadn’t been torn down yet. Curious, he’d stepped closer. The building was empty and filled with dust. However, instead of the simple cramped space he had seen when he peeked through the window, the back wall was gone, replaced by a sprawling marketplace. It felt like the sort of place that shouldn’t be as empty as it was, with no one but cats and rodents to walk its streets. He spent some time exploring the barren streets and petting cats before he made his way to the largest building. A library. 

The library was even bigger than he had first thought. It went up and up and up. Then it went so deep into the ground Izuku couldn’t see the bottom. There were so many books Izuku could spend entire lifetimes in here and he might still only read the smallest fraction of this collection. 

He started visiting that library everyday after school, exploring as much of it as he could without getting too lost or too tired. It was on such an excursion that he met her. The white woman with no legs who had looked at Izuku with surprise and curiosity. Her name was Hermione. She was a ghost. She told him that she had lived a very long time ago, long before quirks were a thing. 

“After I died… well there was still so much to do and see that I just couldn’t move on… and I had a dear friend who needed me.” 

“What happened to your friend?” She had given him a soft faraway smile as he sat beside her and listened to her stories. 

“He didn’t want to stay in this world anymore. I asked him to leave me in this library when he decided to try out dimension hopping. This is the largest library in the world you know.” 

It was during another talk that Izuku found out what happened to All the people who should have been here.

“The world used to be full of magic, witches and wizards would fill these streets sequestered away from the non magical population. But when quirks started to appear magical children were born less and less as a result. They just didn’t have the body for it. The older population eventually died off with no youth to replace them. But now you’re here for whatever reason.” 

“What do you mean?” she turned to him with a fond smile.

“Somehow you were born without a quirk. An evolutionary step back you said. You were born with magic instead.” Izuku’s eyes widened, hope brimming In his chest. 

“Could I be a hero with magic?” He asked. Hermione smiled.

“Of course you can. I’ll teach you. But first we need to find you a wand.” She stood, despite not having legs, and made her way over to one of the many tables set up for reading at. Izuku followed her over and found a small book bound in a soft blue leather. It looked old, but well cared for. 

“This is my journal from when I was alive. And it’s what my soul is bound to while I choose to remain on earth. Most ghosts get stuck haunting a certain place or a certain person but I refuse to be like that. No, my journal is much more convenient.” She huffed as Izuku picked up the journal. He wouldn’t open it, it was filled with her private thoughts from when she was alive after all. 

“I don’t think ghosts are supposed to be able to choose what they haunt.” Izuku said, earning a laugh from the ghostly woman. 

“That’s exactly what Harry said too. If regular ghosts are stubborn than I am 100 times more stubborn. He said that too…” she trailed off for a moment, lost in memories “take my journal with you and we can go find a wand. Maybe grab another focus too, just in case.” Izuku smiled. He could be a hero! 

“Not that one. Try another.” The unlikely duo had managed to find a wand shop fairly easily, but they’d been there for hours now slowly making their way through the shelves one by one. 

“I’m not a professional wandmaker so I don’t have a clue how to make this search easier so I guess we just have to keep trying and hope nothing blows up too badly.” Izuku gave her a fearful look “I’ll protect you if anything happens so it’s all right.”

They tried wand after wand until finally they found one that bonded to him the moment he picked it up. Thirteen inches, Applewood, core unknown. It hummed happily in his palm, the grip lightly textured and inlaid with gold and silver. Hermione sighed in relief. 

“Finally. We should get home now Izuku, finding a secondary focus can wait.”

“You’re coming with me? What about mom?” Hermione grinned.

“Don’t worry. You’re the only one that can see me. Because you have magic.”   
And so begins Izuku’s training to be the best hero he can be.


End file.
